My First NCIS fanfiction chapter two
by Ark-Angel95
Summary: we get to meet the new character, tony is having trouble getting over ziva, mgee is a little interested in the new girl and tony hates her... or does he, abby hates her for sure and gibbs is a little unstettled
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

NCIS, Naval criminal investigative service, this organization deals with the murder and terrorist attacks associated to the marines. NCIS' star agent, Special agent Gibbs, is a turning point in his career; once again the spot for 'The Director' the head of NCIS, is open. Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, stepped up for the job after the death of a comrade, Ziva David, Special agent Ziva David and Special agent Timothy Mgee were on a terrorist case when hell had broke out. A Mossad officer, Mikal Nmunat, had been sent on a mission to retrieve Special agent Ziva David, a former Mossad officer. Ziva refused and was murdered by one of her very close friends who in turn committed suicide, right in front of Special agent Mgee; Special agent Anthony DiNozzo blamed his best friend, Agent Mgee, for the death of his comrade. Tony in turn wanted to catch the one who planned the death or capture of his favorite person. NCIS refused him to the post of director and Agent Gibbs refused the post of director. So now everybody has to work on the same team with people they really don't like anymore, but now there is a space to fill. Very new Special agent Allie Bayer is a sniper dropout to the marines; or rather the marines wouldn't allow her to go to war preferring to see her pretty face in an office, which was not her cup of tea. Tony had been distraught, genuinely infuriated with his friend Mgee, Gibbs struggling to cope with one of his favorite agent's death and Mgee attempting to help his girlfriend Abby to be calm and trying to tell Tony he couldn't have helped. Allie walked into the NCIS fully confused at where to go, what to do and why she was there. She ran into Special agent Anthony DiNozzo in evidence bay, she had been looking at the computer monitor her back turned to him. He thinking she was a spy or something stayed silent and crept up behind her then he placed a hand on her shoulder and swung her around close to him, he had her in a head lock and then realized she had known he was there, she wasn't all tensed up like she was about to react, then he realized she was quite pretty, she had on a dark purple hat similar to the florescent orange one Tony had taken from Ziva's house, she also had on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and he could see a pocket knife in her pocket. She placed her hands on his arm around her neck and he pushed harder on her neck. She bit her lip and closed her deep brown colored eyes and dug her right thumb in between the two main bones in his fore arm, it didn't hurt but it made him let go and she swung around to face him curious to why he let go, usually they would fight on not just stare at her. "Who are you?" asked Tony looking at her in disbelief, "I am Allie Bayer I was called here by your new director, and he says I am assigned to Special Agent Gibbs' team." She answered; Tony felt a gut wrenching pang to his stomach and looked at the girl accusingly, how could they have replaced Ziva so soon, it had been what two weeks, but he remembered Kate they had replaced her after what three days. "Follow me I will show you to your desk." Tony said irritated and Allie nodded. When they entered the office or more like a bunch of cubicles all next to each other, there were four desks all stationed in one huge cubicle. People in suits and blouses, Allie felt under dressed, then realized that the man in front of her was in blue jeans and a white T-shirt, then he was under dressed. Then man had short brown hair that was spiked up and he had blue eyes with a stern face that seemed to be missing something, a smile. He showed her, her desk, it was new and shiny all it had was an ACER computer and a calendar for personal use, "why is there a new desk?" Allie asked and her question was answered by a grey haired man holding a coffee cup and wearing a black suit "because, Special agent Allie Bayer, Tony couldn't deal with Ziva's desk staring him down so he paid to have it replaced, along with her computer so you'll have to ask Mgee to upload the NCIS package to the hard rive." the mans eyes were blue same as Tony's and he, Allie could tell was too hurt inside. "So you miss this Ziva girl too?" Allie said and Gibbs turned around to face her, his blue eyes sad and worn, "no, I don't-" "boss don't we have a call" Tony interrupted "no DiNozzo, not till Mgee gets here" The boss said and Tony looked at his computer as it dinged, he had gotten an email. He moved his cordless mouse to click the inbox button that was flashing. He quickly read it then looked at a smirking girl already seated in the black swivel chair her head in her hands looking at him the light from the live computer playing across her face. "That's just cruel" Tony said and Allie shook her shoulder then Gibbs sniggered and Tony looked up from the staring match he had started up a smile on his face and much to Gibbs' surprise Allie made a peace sign out of two fingers and looked up at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded. "DiNozzo, take Bayer to Abby introduce them then Duckie then try and figure out where Mgee is." "All right boss, Abby then Duckie" DiNozzo said and Gibbs eyed him "And Mgee." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

NCIS, Naval criminal investigative service, this organization deals with the murder and terrorist attacks associated to the marines. NCIS' star agent, Special agent Gibbs, is a turning point in his career; once again the spot for 'The Director' the head of NCIS, is open. Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, stepped up for the job after the death of a comrade, Ziva David, Special agent Ziva David and Special agent Timothy Mgee were on a terrorist case when hell had broke out. A Mossad officer, Mikal Nmunat, had been sent on a mission to retrieve Special agent Ziva David, a former Mossad officer. Ziva refused and was murdered by one of her very close friends who in turn committed suicide, right in front of Special agent Mgee; Special agent Anthony DiNozzo blamed his best friend, Agent Mgee, for the death of his comrade. Tony in turn wanted to catch the one who planned the death or capture of his favorite person. NCIS refused him to the post of director and Agent Gibbs refused the post of director. So now everybody has to work on the same team with people they really don't like anymore, but now there is a space to fill. Very new Special agent Allie Bayer is a sniper dropout to the marines; or rather the marines wouldn't allow her to go to war preferring to see her pretty face in an office, which was not her cup of tea. Tony had been distraught, genuinely infuriated with his friend Mgee, Gibbs struggling to cope with one of his favorite agent's death and Mgee attempting to help his girlfriend Abby to be calm and trying to tell Tony he couldn't have helped. Allie walked into the NCIS fully confused at where to go, what to do and why she was there. She ran into Special agent Anthony DiNozzo in evidence bay, she had been looking at the computer monitor her back turned to him. He thinking she was a spy or something stayed silent and crept up behind her then he placed a hand on her shoulder and swung her around close to him, he had her in a head lock and then realized she had known he was there, she wasn't all tensed up like she was about to react, then he realized she was quite pretty, she had on a dark purple hat similar to the florescent orange one Tony had taken from Ziva's house, she also had on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and he could see a pocket knife in her pocket. She placed her hands on his arm around her neck and he pushed harder on her neck. She bit her lip and closed her deep brown colored eyes and dug her right thumb in between the two main bones in his fore arm, it didn't hurt but it made him let go and she swung around to face him curious to why he let go, usually they would fight on not just stare at her. "Who are you?" asked Tony looking at her in disbelief, "I am Allie Bayer I was called here by your new director, and he says I am assigned to Special Agent Gibbs' team." She answered; Tony felt a gut wrenching pang to his stomach and looked at the girl accusingly, how could they have replaced Ziva so soon, it had been what two weeks, but he remembered Kate they had replaced her after what three days. "Follow me I will show you to your desk." Tony said irritated and Allie nodded. When they entered the office or more like a bunch of cubicles all next to each other, there were four desks all stationed in one huge cubicle. People in suits and blouses, Allie felt under dressed, then realized that the man in front of her was in blue jeans and a white T-shirt, then he was under dressed. Then man had short brown hair that was spiked up and he had blue eyes with a stern face that seemed to be missing something, a smile. He showed her, her desk, it was new and shiny all it had was an ACER computer and a calendar for personal use, "why is there a new desk?" Allie asked and her question was answered by a grey haired man holding a coffee cup and wearing a black suit "because, Special agent Allie Bayer, Tony couldn't deal with Ziva's desk staring him down so he paid to have it replaced, along with her computer so you'll have to ask Mgee to upload the NCIS package to the hard rive." the mans eyes were blue same as Tony's and he, Allie could tell was too hurt inside. "So you miss this Ziva girl too?" Allie said and Gibbs turned around to face her, his blue eyes sad and worn, "no, I don't-" "boss don't we have a call" Tony interrupted "no DiNozzo, not till Mgee gets here" The boss said and Tony looked at his computer as it dinged, he had gotten an email. He moved his cordless mouse to click the inbox button that was flashing. He quickly read it then looked at a smirking girl already seated in the black swivel chair her head in her hands looking at him the light from the live computer playing across her face. "That's just cruel" Tony said and Allie shook her shoulder then Gibbs sniggered and Tony looked up from the staring match he had started up a smile on his face and much to Gibbs' surprise Allie made a peace sign out of two fingers and looked up at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded. "DiNozzo, take Bayer to Abby introduce them then Duckie then try and figure out where Mgee is." "All right boss, Abby then Duckie" DiNozzo said and Gibbs eyed him "And Mgee." He sighed.


End file.
